A Loliver Story
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: I haven't really planned what's gonna happen yet, but here it goes. Lily and Oliver have been hanging out a lot more than before, and They're both getting stronger feelings for each other each day. But will they ever let the other know that? 2shot Loliver
1. Chapter 1

"Oliver, you're such a dork

"Oliver, you're such a dork!!" Lily laughed. She and Oliver were at the beach passing a football to one another, and Oliver 'accidentally' fell into the water jumping to catch the ball. And the ball was flying to the _other_ side. She ran up to him, holding her hand out. "Here. Get up." She offered.

Oliver looked at her weirdly. "What?" she asked. The corners of his mouth started to form a smile and he took her hand, bringing her down on top of him. In less then a few seconds, they were rolling around in the shallow water, laughing and giggling.

When they got up, they were both soaked. Lily looked at her sky blue shirt and gasped. It stuck to her skin and you could see her bra right through it! Oliver started laughing. "Oliver!!" she yelled, she was ready to kill him, but she couldn't hide her laughter anymore and she kept giggling.

Oliver shook his head, picking up his towel and wrapping it around Lily. "Hey, sorry. I had no idea your shirt was see through when you got wet!" he explained, starting to walk with Lily to his house.

"Oh really? Don't you remember when I wore this to your last birthday party, with the ice cream cake and the ice cubes?" Lily put her hands on her hips. "My mom would kill me if she saw me like this!"

"Hey don't worry. Just borrow one of my t-shirts." Oliver offered. Then he realized something. "Hey, didn't your mom take that second job, and now she's on a business trip in New York?"

"Yeah…but…what if I said I borrowed this shirt from Miley?" Lily said, trying to look serious.

"Miley's got enough clothes to open her own store, or mall." Oliver answered.

"Speaking of clothes…can I please borrow a shirt NOW?" Lily demanded. "It's getting cold!"

"Chill-ax Lily Pad." Oliver said, putting his arm around her. "The Ollie Trolley can keep you warm."

"Please. Stop trying to act…cool." Lily made a disgusted face. Oliver started laughing again. "What?" Lily asked. There was some sand stuck on the tip of Lily's nose.

"Let me get that for you," Oliver shook his head. He wiped off the sand with his thumbs, like he would normally do with the tears when Lily was crying.

"Oliver?" Becka said. "What are you doing?"

Oliver and Lily stopped walking. Becka and Oliver had an on and off relationship for a while, and to be honest, Oliver was getting so annoyed by Becka, he really didn't mind if they broke up for good.

He groaned quietly. "Becka, look. Lily and me were jus-" Oliver started.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Becka turned her head in the other direction. "When you're ready to apologize, you will call me!" And at that, she walked away in her drama queen-ish way. When they were sure she was gone, Oliver let out a relieved sigh.

"Man, I can't _**stand**_ that girl!" His grip on Lily got tighter. "She is so annoying! First she wants to go out with me, next second she doesn't. Sheesh. Girls are so freakkin' complicated. Lily looked down. _They'll be back together by _tomorrow_!!_ Lily thought disappointedly as she rolled her eyes.

"Oliver, you're squishing me!!" Lily squealed. Oliver smiled, embarrassed. They were in the front of his house. Oliver opened the door, yelling, "Mom I'm home!" No answer. He shrugged. They ran upstairs to Oliver's room. Oliver and Lily both changed shirts at the same time, but on accident. Lily couldn't help but stare at him. She shook her head and put on one of Oliver's shirts.

"Hey, can I spend the night here? I hate being home alone." Lily complained. Oliver slapped his hands on the sides of his face and made a surprised face when Lily said 'home alone'. She giggled at him.

"Yeah, sure. My mom won't mind. Just don't hog the blanket this time!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, we were three when I hogged the blanket. All of the other times, it was _you_." Lily reminded him; but even though he did hog the blanket, they always woke up in each other's arms.

"Whatever, just, no one hogs the blanket. Ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I get it!" Lily climbed into Oliver's bed. "Now come on, I'm tired." Oliver got under the blankets.

"Ok. Good night Lily Pad." He said, turning off the lights.

"Good night Triple O." she replied, falling asleep. Oliver smiled, kissing the top of her head, and then putting his arms around her, sleeping too.

**AN: Ok, so I don't really have much drama in this yet, and this is short. I promise to write more tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, sorry I haven't updated at all!! Here, this chapter will be a little more interesting than the first one.**

**--**

Lily's eyes flickered open. She tried moving, but Oliver's arms were wrapped around her. She grunted.

"Ollie?" she whispered. She looked at Oliver's face. She never really looked at him sleeping before. "Umm…Ollie?" she tried again. "Oliver!!" she said, louder this time.

Oliver shook his head, his eyes still closed. He let go of her and sat up, yawning and scratching his head. "Morning bab-" Oliver started to say, but then looked at Lily and said, "Lilykinz…"

Lily smiled, looking down so Oliver wouldn't see her blushing.

Suddenly, someone opened Oliver's door. "Oliver, Becka's-oh hello Lily! I didn't know you spent the night. Where's your mom?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"She's on a business trip." Lily replied, glancing at her still damp, blue shirt, which was dangling from Oliver's laundry hamper.

Oliver let out a chuckle, looking at it, but Lily hit him in the leg.

"Okay. Oh, and Oliver your girlfrie-" Mrs. Oken tried to continue, but was interrupted by Oliver.

"EX…girlfriend. And mom, don't worry it's for good this time." He said. Lily cringed at the thought of Becka Weller. _Why did Oliver ever even start dating that desperate tramp? Ugh…whatever. He'll probably _never_ like girls like me._ Lily thought.

"Mrs. Oken! May I go upstairs now?" they heard Becka yell from their living room. Oliver looked at his mom for help, but she just shook her head, walking downstairs to let Becka go up.

"Hey Oliver!!" Becka said, opening the door. Then she looked at Lily next to him. In his bed. Under the blankets. _With_ Oliver.

"What is _she_ doing here? Why is she with you? Did you really move on that fast so you could be with this…this…cheap whore?!" Becka yelled. Lily was on the verge of tears, and Oliver pulled her into a hug.

"Becka we're not even together! We were hardly in a relationship to begin with! And Lily has nothing to do with this!" Oliver snapped back. He was hugging Lily tighter, not caring if her tears were getting on his clothes.

"Nothing to do with this? Pfft…whenever we're together all you focus on is _her_, whenever I want to go out somewhere with you, you want to be with _her_, it's always about Lily when I'm with you!" Becka screamed. Lily wiped some of her tears and looked up at Oliver.

"Becka, she's my best friend! I care a lot about her! You're just so needy, and Lily happens to be very loving to me, and that's why I love _her_. See, you are such a bitch all the time! That's why nobody likes you Becka! The only reason I dated you was because I felt bad for you! You want to know why I never said 'I love you' to you?" Oliver started yelling again. "Because I'm in love with Lily Truscott!"

"Errghh!" Becka screamed, walking out of his house, slamming the front door on the way out, but accidentally let it hit her from behind and she tripped, falling down his porch. **(Hehe…she's so pathetic)**

"D-did you really mean what you said?" Lily asked after a while. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but she didn't care if Oliver saw.

Oliver attempted to say something, but instead he pulled Lily into a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. Lily was blushing again, but she looked up.

"I love you, Oliver." She said, kissing him again. When they pulled away, Oliver locked eyes with her, "And I love _you_, Lily."

**AN: lol, sorry guys But I decided to just make this a two-shot. I don't know what to write, and I'm already writing another story. So, please review if you want. )**


End file.
